infamousfandomcom-20200222-history
Timeline
Chronology * inFamous: Post Blast * inFamous * inFamous: DC Comics * inFamous 2 * InFamous: Second Son Canon Timeline inFamous: Post Blast inFamous The game begins moments after what is being called "the Blast", with the protagonist, Cole MacGrath, in the direct center. With the help of his best friend Zeke Dunbar and girlfriend Trish Dailey, Cole recovers from his injuries and is suprised to find that he has developed electrical super powers. He then uses uses these powers, alongside his parkour skills, to acquire a food drop crate stuck on top of Archer Square, and share it with the hungry citizens. The Voice of Survival then turns the city against Cole by telling them that Cole caused the Blast, and Trish cuts off all association with him. In the finale of inFamous, Cole considers what the future holds, still lamenting the loss of Trish and the strain on his friendship with Zeke. inFamous: DC Comics While Empire City works to rebuild itself, idolizing Cole as its savior, Moya Jones returns with the Conduit, David Warner. With the help of Warden Harms and Zeke, Cole puts a stop to David's rampage, finishing him off with a Lightning Storm. After the battle, Moya confronts Cole, telling him that she can put a bounty on his head with a single call. Before she can do this however, the ship begins to sink, and Moya becomes trapped, resulting in her death. inFamous 2 In the finale of inFamous 2, after obtaining all seven Blast Cores, Cole then activates the RFI which destroys the plague and seemingly kills every living Conduit on Earth. Though Zeke thought that Cole's sacrifice would go unrecognized, the people hail Cole as their saviors and canonize him as the patron saint of New Marais. inFamous: Second Son Seven years after the events of inFamous 2, a 24 year old street artist named Delsin Rowe discovers he is a Conduit while helping save passengers from a crashed Conduit Transport. Now referred to by the DUP as a "bioterrorist", Delsin sets out to rid Seattle of the DUP using his newfound powers, which allow him to absorb the abilities of other Conduits. Non-Canon Timelines InFamous Non-Canon Timeline After choosing to activate the Ray Sphere for a second time and defeating Kessler, Cole recognizes himself as the strongest person alive. He ridicules Kessler for believing that Cole would fight for the common good and defeat the Beast. He goes on to terrorize the failing Empire City. InFamous 2 Non-Canon Timeline In the finale of inFamous 2, after Cole gets all 7 Blast Cores, he joins rank with the Beast and they rampage through the streets curing all Conduits of the plague, also killing helpless civilians in the process. After Cole kills Nix and Zeke and then destroys the RFI, John states that he cannot take anymore killing and transfers his powers to Cole, which causes Cole to become the new Beast.Category:InFamous Series Category:Timeline Category:InFamous Category:InFamous 2 Category:InFamous: DC Comics Category:InFamous: Post Blast Category:InFamous: Second SonCategory:Articles in need of Images